Away From The Shadows
by S. S. S.570
Summary: Even in his dreams, he always loses her.. but not this time. PegasusXCecelia. One shot. Please R&R.


"Cecelia"  
The silver haired CEO cried out as he suddenly awoke from his sleep, his white pyjamas damp with sweat and his hair sticking to his face.. he was panting heavily that the sound of his accelerating heart beats and loud breath covered that of the rushing footsteps outside.. 

"Mr Pegasus, sir" said the newcomer, gently opening the door "Are you alright, sir? I heard a scream"

"Yes, Croquette" came the weak response "I'm alright.. just a dream"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, You may go now.."

"Have a good night, sir" said Crockettes before he closed the door and went back to his own bed.

Having made sure his servant went away, the multi-millionaire collapsed on his bed, he slowly closed his eyes and the memories of his love came back to him in a flood..

"Cecelia.." was the weak whisper he couldn't hold back, unlike his tears..

He remembered their last moments together, as if it happened the night before.. It was a bright summer day, he was holding her hand and almost running towards the nearest church to where he has just asked her hand for marriage, and she happily agreed.  
They went into the wide building, Cecelia laughing at his rush, him laughing with joy.. it was truly the best day in his life and he was sure that nothing could ever ruin this..

He smiled sadly with sarcasm at how much he had underestimated fate.  
Maximillion was fully aware that his beloved was seriously deseased, he knew she had leukemia and that all that was left for her was mere days, or hours, or maybe no time at all.. but he wasn't going to give up so easily.. he wasn't simply going to abandon her for her illness.. Everytime she tells him that she has so little time left, that he has to find his happiness with someone else he refuses to even listen to it..

"In sickness and in health, Cissy" he says, "I was there when you were perfectly fine and I will never leave you.. not now, not ever."

"But Maximillion, you deserve to live happily for the rest of your life and.."

"And my happiness is with you, Cecelia. You accepted me when my own family thought that I am nothing more than a child, when everyone thought that I am but an irresponsible kid who thinks himself Da Vinci.. But you saw beneath that surface, I don't know how you did it, but you awakened things in me, feelings I never even knew they existed.. I love you, silly.."

He would then hold her tightly in his arms, long enough for her to feel secure, that nothing would ever hurt her as long as he still holds her close..

With this last memory of her, he closed his eyes again.. and dreamt of her again.  
For seven long years, he was haunted by the same nightmere.. They were in the shadow realm.. she would be standing there staring at him with deep blue eyes staring lovingly at him, smiling with love and care..but it wouldn't be long till the shadows and coldness surrounding them would start to coil around her body like a snake..

She would cry, scream and desperately stretch her hand for him to pull her away from the shadows.  
He would always run to catch her hand, but she would always be pulled farther from him, the distance never gets closer.  
He cries her name, he asks her to fight back.. but she would only look at him with those eyes he always loved to see,  
and draws an innocent smile on her face that tells him it's not his fault, her hand is lowered and soon she completely fades away..

He would fall to the ground and scream her name at the top of his lungs as if the louder he cries, the more he is rewarded by her presence, only to find himself sitting upright in his bed.. tears in his eyes and sweat allover his face and body..

But this time was different, he could reach out for her hand.. he could pull her away to wrap his arms around her instead assuring her that she is safe now.. She looks at his face, removes his silver locks away from his face, uncovering his left eye, or what is left from his left eye.  
without a word; she gently kisses where his left eye should've been then smiles gently at him one last time...

Pegasus woke to find that it was no longer midnight but a new bright day.. He was no longer crying.. he raised his hand to touch where his former wife had kissed him.. for a moment, he felt as if it was her fingertips on his skin, that was enough for him to smile at her memory..

He knew it was a message from Cecelia.. he knew his wife was up there looking at him, reassuring him that she is there and so she will always be.. looking after him and giving him strength enough to accept his tragedy, her death.  
He got up, and quickly washed and put on his red high-cole and black jacket and trousers..and headed straight to her grave.. with a bouquet of the white roses she always loved.. there he spent all day and before he left he wrote on her stone verses from her favourite poem:

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love Of those who were older than we,  
Of many far wiser than we;  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
-Your loving husband and lover, M.P."

-The End-

* * *

**1)Ok.. this may have been abit, let's say.. silly but well, I'm not a very experienced writer as you see.. but I will be more than happy to recieve your comments, reviews and critisism..so please take a min to write a review..**

**2)I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or Pegasus, Or Annabel Lee -that's Alan Poe's-.. all I own is my imagination and crush on a certain Pegasus ;)**

**3)This story is dedicated to my dear sister who always believed in me and encouraged me.. You 're the best Cara! and to raven ;) (I never 4get my friends!) and all of you Pegasus & Cecelia's fans out there..**

**4)wanna e-mail me go ahead, just let the subject be "Away From The Shadows.." or i'll delete it right away!**

**5)Merci beaucoup that u actually reached that far!**


End file.
